1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analog world watch having a world time function for indicating the local time of a present place as well as the standard time of an optionally selected area, or in addition, a date of the selected area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, most of watches manufactured and sold are analog watches and their demand is gradually increasing. In addition to essential hour, minute and second hands, recent watches have hands serving for stopwatch and timer functions and hands for indicating a date. These multiple hands, multiple functions and multiple information are being demanded also for world watches. For example, one world watch has a hand or a disk that rotates once per 24 hours, thereby indicating multiple hours. These multifunction watches are widely marketed.
Conventional analog world watches, however, do not usually have a function of indicating a date and, even when they have the function, involve a very difficult mechanism of returning the date. Namely, their mechanisms advance a date for every 24 hours, so that, for a plurality of areas, they may indicate the local time of selected one of the areas but, due to mechanical difficulties not a date of the selected area.
In addition, the conventional watches do not have a mechanism to changing a date on the International Date Line in selecting one of a plurality of areas according to elapsed time.
The conventional analog world watches never consider daylight saving time (summer time), so that, if an area indicating hand is adjusted to an area where the summer time is effective, one must calculate the actual time of the area by reading one hour ahead the indication of a dual time hand (a local time indicating hand) of the watch, or must adjust the area indicating hand to another area on the east side of the target area in reading the actual time of the target area. Namely, a user of the conventional watch must adjust the area or the time by itself for the summer time.